Getting Out
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: It's been four weeks since the twins Alex and Mara were born. Dr. M convinces Fang to take Max on an all day date... just the two of them. Without the twins. Will Max be able to go that long without her babies? TONS OF FAX! A CUTE ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so thanks for reading this cute one-shot. I was inspired by a similar story, but it's from the movie Tangled. Hope you enjoy it. :D **

Fang POV

Four weeks. That's how long I've woken up to a baby crying. But not just one… two. Four weeks ago Max gave birth to twin girls… Alex and Mara. Next to me, my beautiful wife of five years starts to get up. I wrap my arm around her flat stomach and gently push her back down, but she fights back.

"Fang I need to check on the twins." She says half asleep.

"Max you need sleep… I'll take care of them tonight."

"What if they need to be fed?"

"Then I'll use the bottle that's downstairs."

"You'll wake up the entire house _yawn_ if you do that."

"I know, but you need sleep."

In the dark, I can see Max's eyes close and lean down and give her a kiss. She returns it and I lie her back down, and instantly she falls asleep. I get out of bed and walk over to the crib that's in our room. I see Alex fast asleep. Next to her is her twin sister, Mara, whose face is bright red, eyes squeezed shut, her hands are in tiny fists, next to her face as she sobs. I pick her up, supporting her head so that it won't fall back.

"Mara… what's wrong?" I ask. Her response… she just continues to cry. "Do you need your diaper changed?"

I check and find that it's clean.

"You must be hungry."

I walk out of Max and mine bedroom and head downstairs to the kitchen. I grab a bottle from the fridge and warm it up. I test it on the inside of my wrist.

_Perfect. _

I place the bottle at Mara's mouth and she starts eating. I sigh. After a few minutes, the light flips on. I squint my eyes, trying to get used to the light.

"Fang?" I hear Val; Max's mom ask.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing up?"

"Mara needed to be fed and I told Max to stay in bed… she needs the rest." I explain as I sit in one of the bar stools. Val sits next to me. Stroking Mara's head with her thumb.

"Good. She just doesn't have the same energy that she had before the twins were born."

I look down at Mara and I see that she has her hands touching the bottle. Her eyes are wide open watching me carefully.

"I miss the days where it was just the two of us… no kids… no distractions… just… Just the two of us." I whisper.

Val must have heard me because she then says: "How about tomorrow you and max go out and do whatever you want."

I look up at Val.

"What about the twins?"

She smiles.

"The flock and I can watch them."

I look down at Mara and she has finished her bottle and is now falling asleep. I look back up at Val and I smile.

"I know Max won't like it… but thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome… g'night."

"Night."

I head back upstairs and I get to our room. I slowly open the door hoping that I won't wake the now sleeping newborn and my wife. I get in without making a sound. I gently lower the newborn into her crib next to her sister and then crawl into bed and wrap my arm around her waist. Unconsciously, she scoots closer to me.

~The next morning~

I wake up to cooing. I open my eyes and look at Max… she's still asleep. I slowly crawl out of bed and head over to the crib. I see that the girls are awake and making little cooing noises every once and a while. I hear Max shifting and I head back to the bed. I lie down next to her and she opens her eyes.

"Hey…" she whispers.

I kiss her and when I pull away, she's smiling.

"What?"

"I needed the extra sleep."

I kiss her nose and she giggle a bit.

"I told you that I should take over for one night." I whisper.

Before I knew it… I'm on my back with Max on my chest. We start kissing slowly. The kiss is full of love. She pulls back and lies her head on my chest.

"Hey… I have a surprise for you." I whisper.

Max looks up at me... her brow creases with confusion.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you… if I did, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Max smiles and gives me a kiss. We pull way and look at each other.

"We should get going."

We get out of bed and I change into my usual clothes. Black pants, black shirt. Max puts on a pair of jeans, her combat boots and a sweatshirt.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah… let me get the girls dressed."

"Max. We're not bringing them… It's just going to be the two for us for today."

"What?"

"While I was feeding Mara, your mom came down last night. She said that you and I should have some alone time and your mom, Ella, and the flock will watch the twins." I explain.

Max looks around and sighs.

"Alright… we'll go and have the day to ourselves. But if something happened while we were gone, I'm going to be pissed."

"You have every right to be."

I put on my shoes wile Max feeds the girls. Once they're done eating, the fall back asleep and we carry them downstairs. We put them in the playpen and head into the kitchen.

"Val… we're heading out." I state.

The flock and Ella look up at me confused while Val is smiling.

"Have fun you two."

"We will and the girls have been fed. They're sleeping in the playpen in the family room."

Val nods and I lead Max outside. We take off. I'm still leading her and within a few minutes, we're in front of _Bob Evans. _

"Hi… Welcome to Bob Evans… How many?" a waiter asks.

"Two."

"Right this way."

We follow the waiter and we order our drinks.

"I wonder how the flock, Els and mom are doing with the twins." Max mutters.

"Max… I'm sure they're fine."

~After breakfast~

We have just finished breakfast and we're now walking through the park hand in hand. I stop suddenly and I step in front of Max. She looks up at me and I smile.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I whisper.

"I don't know… Maybe twice?" She whispers back.

I put both of my hands on her face and I kiss her… All the sudden, it starts pouring rain. We pull apart and Max gasps a little.

"Can I have this dance?" I ask stupidly.

"You may… but first…. You have to catch me." Max says before she sprints off. I roll my eyes and I chase after her. We do this for a few minutes… a couple times I'll be almost catch her, but she'll use her speed and get out of my grasp.

_Maybe if I turn invisible I'll be able to catch her. _

I stand as still as possible and she comes running up towards me and stand right in front of me. Her hands are on her hips.

"Where the hell is he?" She asks herself and turns around, so now her back is to me. I walk forward and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Right behind you." I whisper darkly.

"AHHH!" Max jumps a foot into the air, and I chuckle.

"You owe me a dance."

I turn her around and I place my hands on her waist and she places her head on my chest. Just like our wedding day.

~A half hour later~

After dancing in the rain we flew around so that our clothes would dry. Now we're sitting under a tree, watching families bring their kids to the park.

"Just think… in a few years… we'll be bringing the twins here." I whisper. I don't hear a response. I look down and I see Max fast asleep. I smile and kiss the top of her head. Then I lean my head up against the tree trunk and fall asleep myself.

~Early evening~

I wake up and I see that the sun is lower than I remember. I grab my phone and look to see the time _5:49. _I nudge Max; trying to wake her up. "Max…" I whisper. After trying for a few minutes, I give up.

_Damn it… Why can't I wake her up but a crying baby can? _

Deciding on how to get home, I pick Max up bridal style and I jump to the sky. I land and Max shifts in my arms. I look down and I see her waking up. She opens her eyes.

"Hey _Sleeping Beauty._ We're home." I whisper.

I set Max down and I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk through the door.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Someone shouts.

Max leaves my arm and grabs the twins from the playpen. I walk over and wrap my arm around all of my girls.

"I love all three of you…" I give each a kiss. First Alex, who giggles a bit, then Mara, who's falling asleep. And finally Max.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'M DOING A FEW MENTIONS. **

**(Guest): Thank you. This idea was stuck in my head for a few days, and I jush had to write it out. **

**Heart Breaking 101: Thank you. **

**BVBARMYDIRECTIONER has favorited this story **

**ZivaKateAbby4Eva has favorited this story**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO READ ANY OTHER **HAS FAVORITED THIS STORY.**OF MY STORIES, CHECK OUT MISSING, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, AND THE LOST GET FOUND. I WILL BE POSTING MORE. **


End file.
